Akihiro Uzumaki
Appearance Akihiro has short red hair and green eyes. He has three scars on his check and a collar around his neck (Origins unknown). He has a regular white t-shirt, blue jeans, and the regular blue ninja shoes. Personality Despite his age, he does whatever it takes to complete the mission. Because he was abandoned at a younger age and has lived in an orphanage since, with no one who truly cares for him, he knows no love. He does not care who his target is, be it a woman, child, or family, he will kill them no matter what, in order to complete the mission. He shows no emotion towards his target, which makes him a valuable assassin. Background Akihiro did not know any of his parents because he was abandoned at an early age and did not remember their faces. The first thing he remembers about his past is waking up in an orphanage as a small child. He found out that the village that was stated as his homeland in the official birth certificates was Uzushiogakure, but he was never really born there. He knew a lot of people in the orphanage, however, they were all mean to him, including the adults. No one cared what he did, even if it would lead him to his own death. After a while of suffering from this unloving orphanage, Akihiro ran away at age 10. He needed to find a job in order to live, and he chose the life of an assassin. Given a sniper rifle and many bullets by a mysterious man, he learned how to apply chakra to his sniper and bullets. Thus, he became a very valuable assassin and completed many assassinations. One day, however, he was captured by a mysterious masked man. He took him to a lab where dark chakra was injected into him, making him a dangerous child. Story Dancing Flames, Rebirth of Danny Enemies Hououza, Ryūza, PS Organization (Remade), Kronos Yakushi Friends Abilities His only ability is the use of his chakra enhanced sniper and bullets. He is a great sniper and it is equipped with a silencer. From a distance of approximately one mile, he looks at his target while being hidden and fires a bullet. However, this is a special type of bullet. If he misses or if the target attempts to dodge, the bullet will simply follow his target. The only way to survive is to be sharp enough to notice a bullet and stop it or somehow survive. He was given his sniper rifle and bullets by a mysterious man who called himself Ikido Uchiha, though he did not look like an Uchiha. Ikido told him that he had a very specific assassination mission to accomplish, and that the day would come when he realizes what that is. With those words, Ikido left him and all Akihiro had was a sniper rifle and some bullets. However, when he touched the bullets, he felt some sort of connection with it. Chakra was being given to the bullets as if this was completely normal. After looking through his scope of the rifle for the first time and aimed at a deer, he figured out his power. Akihiro missed the shot at the deer but somehow, the bullet came right back to the deer, even after it was a miss. And thus was how he obtained his sniper rifle and bullets. Dark Chakra (Now Terminated) When his anger rises to a certain point, his eyes turn black and he emits evil chakra. He will be able to do any random water release jutsu and any jutsus he normally has will increase strength, doubling it. The only way for him to go back to normal is by eliminating the one he shows anger towards. Also, until he eliminates his target, he'll attack anyone in his way, be it friend or foe. His speed and physical strength and abilities also double. Equipment During each battle, he has his sniper rifle with ten packs of 24 bullets each and a kunai.